Black Lightning
Black Lightning is an American superhero television drama series, developed by Salim Akil, that premiered on The CW on January 16, 2018. It is based on the character of the same name, created by Tony Isabella and Trevor Von Eeden, featured in publications of DC Comics. Cress Williams stars as the titular character alongside China Anne McClain, Nafessa Williams, Christine Adams, Marvin Jones III, Damon Gupton, James Remar, and Jordan Calloway. The series sees the retired Black Lightning return to his life as a superhero and follows the effects of his vigilante activity on his professional and family life. Plot A crusading school principal gets back into action as the original African-American electrical superhero. Cast and Characters * Cress Williams as Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning: The principal of a charter school and, secretly, a retired superhero with the ability to harness and manipulate electricity. He returns to fighting crime as Black Lightning after his daughters are kidnapped by a local gang.1 Jefferson is later demoted to a teacher from his role as principal of Garfield High School as a result of his double life as a metahuman vigilante.23 Kaden Washington Lewis portrays a young Jefferson Pierce.4 * China Anne McClain as Jennifer Pierce / Lightning: Jefferson's younger daughter, "an independent, outspoken scholar-athlete with a wild streak of her own" who is a student at Garfield High.56 It is later revealed that she also possesses powers of electrical manipulation, but unlike her father, Jennifer's cells can additionally generate pure electricity.78 She initially struggles with the revelation of her abilities and her family's superhero legacy, but after undergoing metahuman therapy to stabilize her powers and emotions, Jennifer eventually joins her father and sister as the vigilante Lightning.910 Fallyn Brown portrays a young Jennifer Pierce.11 * Nafessa Williams as Anissa Pierce / Thunder: Jefferson's "passionate and quick-witted" elder daughter who is in medical school and teaches part-time at Garfield High.5 Also a metahuman, Anissa has the ability to manipulate her density with her breathing, endowing herself with superhuman strength and durability. She can also create powerful shockwaves and has an accelerated healing factor.78 Anissa later becomes the superhero Thunder and joins her father as his partner in fighting crime. Discussing her character becoming the first black lesbian superhero on television, Williams said, "I'm just really grateful to tell the story for young lesbians — and black lesbians in particular. My hope is that when you watch Anissa, a young lesbian is inspired to walk boldly as who she is and to love herself and to love herself exactly how she looks."12 * Christine Adams as Lynn Stewart: A neuroscientist focusing on metahuman studies and Jefferson's ex-wife who also serves as his love interest. Initially the only family member who knows about his life as Black Lightning, Lynn felt that Jefferson's first stint at vigilantism had become an addiction and, out of concern for their family's safety, she divorced him amicably.1314 The mother of Anissa and Jennifer, Lynn is "not one to be trifled with when it comes to family."15 * Marvin "Krondon" Jones III as Tobias Whale: An African-American man with albinism and Black Lightning's nemesis. A former politician who rose through the ranks of local government through corrupt and illegal means, Tobias was eventually brought down by the reporting of Alvin Pierce, Jefferson's father. After killing Alvin, Tobias went into hiding and became the leader of The 100, Freeland's most feared gang.1617 Tobias uses a serum to obtain near immortality, allowing him to age at an incredibly slow rate, and gifting him with super strength.7 * Damon Gupton as Bill Henderson: A veteran inspector and the highest-ranking detective on the force who later becomes deputy chief of the Freeland Police Department. His role in the community puts him at odds with Black Lightning, but they soon become unlikely allies. Henderson eventually discovers that his lifelong friend Jefferson Pierce and the vigilante Black Lightning are one and the same, resulting in their relationship becoming strained.1819 * James Remar as Peter Gambi: Jefferson's oldest friend who became a father figure and mentor to him following his father's death.18 Gambi makes the Pierce family's super suits, which are housed in the secret headquarters under Gambi's tailor shop.20 It is revealed that Gambi arrived in Freeland 30 years ago as Peter Esposito, an employee of the A.S.A., the government entity that inadvertently created metahumans. Gambi leaked the information of the agency's misdeeds to Alvin Pierce, resulting in his murder.21 * Jordan Calloway as Khalil Payne / Painkiller (season 2; recurring, season 1): A student at Garfield High and Jennifer's love interest who encourages her against her more rebellious tendencies. He is an All-American track star with dreams of going to the Olympics until a stray bullet severs his spine. In exchange for loyalty, Khalil accepts Tobias' offer of being able to walk again and becomes Painkiller, Tobias' right-hand-man. He receives cybernetic enhancements that make him meta-strong and able to generate an anesthetic from his body that causes temporary paralysis when delivered through darts.2223 Khalil comes to regret his alliance with Tobias, but while attempting to get out of it, he is apparently murdered by the crime boss. Khalil later reappears inside one of the A.S.A.'s metahuman pods.24 Episodes Main article: Black Lightning (Episode Guide) Seasons * Season 1 (2018) * Season 2 (2018-2019) * Season 3 (2019) Gallery Trivia Category:DC Category:2018 Category:Arrowverse